Juegos
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Un día mortalmente aburrido, los creepypastas deciden jugar a algo, Eyeless Jack se encuentra desesperado por su problema con los otros dos proxies enmascarados. Todo esto se combina de una manera en que el exsoldado pueda aprovecharse de las situación y cumpla uno que otro de sus deseos.


¡Buenas lectores! ¿Qué tal están? Pues como veran yo estoy bastante llena de enrgía y les traigo aquí un pequeño one-shot de las creepypastas, en especifico de ese trio que invente (MaskyxEyelessJackxHoodie) y con el que estoy trabajando un poco antes de empezar a escribir de el en "Parte del grupo" ya que quiero acostumbrarme a escribir de el y no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza.

Puede que les este dando un par de spoilers de como seran las cosas en el proximo cap de "Parte del grupo" pero no es mucho. Debo resaltar que aquí se dan las cosas al reves, pues en mi historia más larga son Masky y Hoodie los que llevan las riendas del asunto y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, los que andan acosando a cada rato al pobre de Eyeless.

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Juegos**_

Era un día normal para los proxies de la facción de Slenderman, un día como cualquier otro pero que rápidamente se estaba tornando mortalmente aburrido.

-Salgamos a afuera- sugirió Sally- quizás podamos jugar a las escondidas.

Sin nada más que hacer los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, sobretodo Emily que sin Jeff o BEN- que se habían ido de misión- no le quedaba a quien molestar.

Jack salió junto con el resto, levemente irritado, sintiendo la mirada de Hoodie y Masky sobre su nuca. Estaba harto de que esos dos siempre anduvieran detrás de él, si bien no podía negar que sentía algo por el par de enmascarados, la actitud desvergonzada hacia su persona lo sacaba de sus casillas.

En eso recordó algo que le había dicho Emily cuando le pidió consejo sobre aquello:

_-Solo compórtate como ellos lo hacen contigo_- le había aconsejado- _solo lo hacen porque ven que eres tímido, pero seguro que les puedes voltear las cosas._

-"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"- pensó Jack con un suspiró.

-¿Y a que jugamos?- interrogó Liu una vez que todos estuvieron fuera.

-¡Escondidas!/ ¡Atrapadas!- contestaron enseguida Sally y Masky solo para mirarse entre ellos con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Y qué tal los dos?- inquirió Emily pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la cuestionó Hoodie.

-Es simple: Como en las escondidas debemos ocultarnos y habrá alguien que cuente y si en determinado tiempo no nos encuentra ganamos- empezó a explicar la elfa- pero seremos libres de cambiar nuestro escondite e incluso correr si la persona que atrapa nos encuentra; y también podremos ayudarlo a él o bien a los que siguen escondidos una vez que nos atrapen- terminó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¡Que buena idea, hermana!- exclamo Sally emocionada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ahora solo quedaba elegir quien atraparía. Lo averiguarían de la manera más fácil y justa que conocían: con un "piedra, papel o tijeras".

Al final la suerte quiso que Jack fuera el que atrapara.

-Nos vemos dentro de 100 números- los despidió el de máscara azul antes de recargarse contra un árbol para contar.

-Nada de hacer trampas- le advirtieron Masky y Hoodie.

-No las necesito- respondió Eyeless- los atrapare en un instante.

-Ya veremos- contestaron sus compañeros antes de ir a esconderse.

Jack conto con tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo para pensar en los lugares donde podrían esconderse el resto de los proxies, cerca había un edificio abandonado… Mas su mente constantemente volvía a su pequeño problema que empezaba con Hoodie y terminaba con Masky; entre más pasaba el tiempo más decidido estaba en llevar a la práctica el consejo de Emily.

Llego al 100 y no perdió ni un segundo para ir en la búsqueda de sus compañeros para luego resolver su problema.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Sally escondida en un árbol hueco. Luego halló a Liu entre unos escombros y, a pesar de que corrió no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. Por último, pescó a Emily que de escondite había utilizado un montón de hojas, lo habría pasado por alto si no fuera porque su instinto le dijo que había algo con ese montón en particular.

Nadie iba a negarle que era muy silencioso y bueno para atrapar a la gente sin que se diera cuenta; si podía meterse en la casa de la gente y robarles sus riñones sin que se despertaran podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-Vale, me rindo- dijo Emily después de que la acorralara.

-No tenías otro remedio- aseguro Jack riéndose.

-¿Ya atrapaste a Hoodie y a Masky?- quiso saber la azabache.

-No, son los únicos que me faltan- respondió.

-Bueno, les oí decir algo del edificio abandonado, quizás debas revisarlo, te ayudo- le informó la proxy.

Jack confió en sus palabras y se dirigieron hacia la estructura. Cuando ya se encontraba cerca se le ocurrió una idea; sonrió insanamente debajo de su máscara, aquello sería divertido.

Mientras tanto los dos enmascarados ya se encontraban escondidos dentro del edificio. Estaban seguros de su ventaja, los lugares abandonados eran lo suyo y ya habían demostrado ser sigilosos después de tantas veces de perseguir a Jay sin que se diera cuenta.

_Tengo corazón lo juró_

_Pero no cuando se trata de ustedes_

_Me da hambre cuando dicen que me aman_

_Callar es bueno para ustedes_

_Creo que son calientes, creo que son excelentes_

Los dos proxies de Slenderman se separaron, así en el remoto caso de que Jack los atrapara tendría que hacerlo por separado. Incluso creían que podrían molestar (o mejor dicho acosar) un poco al exsoldado, claro que no sabían que los molestados serían otros.

_Me han estado molestado por un rato_

_Pero homos cambiado papeles_

_¡Ahora me los comeré, queridos!_

Masky caminaba por los pasillos vacíos atento a cualquier ruido. Se sentía un poco nervioso y tenso solo en aquel lugar, desde hacía unos minutos sentía una mirada sobre él, como si alguien se lo quisiera comer.

_Me los comeré de desayuno y almuerzo_

_Y si me da sed me tomare su sangre_

_Animal Carnívoro_

Se lo atribuyo a su otra mitad, Tim a veces podía ser muy miedoso y molesto.

Mas esa conclusión dejo de tener sentido en cuanto- al pasar por uno de los múltiples cuartos- unas manos lo atraparon y lo jalaron hacia su dueño.

_Soy un caníbal_

_Me los comeré enteros_

_Mejor corran_

Se encontró a escasos centímetros de Eyeless, quien llevaba ligeramente levantada su máscara dejando al descubierto sus labios, que en ese momento se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te encontré~- murmuró Jack apretando su agarre.

_Soy un caníbal (caníbal, caníbal)_

_Soy un_

_Soy un caníbal (caníbal)_

_Me los comeré enteros_

_Soy un_

-Sí, pero ni creas que voy a ayudarte a atrapar a H- empezó a decir Masky pero fue interrumpido por el otro que alzó su máscara blanca- ¿Qué estás-?- Jack lo calló con sus labios.

El de máscara blanca se asombró por el gesto, nunca se lo había esperado de Jack. El beso era pasional, hambriento y cargado de deseo, parecía que Jack estaba decidido a aprenderse cada rincón de su boca. Masky lo dejo, era tan placentero que no le importaba que los papeles estuvieran invertidos.

_Soy un caníbal (caníbal, caníbal)_

_Soy un_

_Soy un caníbal (caníbal)_

_Me los comeré enteros_

Sin embargo, aquello tomo un tinte peligroso cuando el proxy de ojos azules sintió un pequeño dolor en su mejilla ¡Jack le había hecho un corte con sus garras! Pudo creer que fue un accidente si no hubiera sido porque el otro enseguida rompió el beso y paso su lengua por el corte, lamiendo toda la sangre en el.

-¿J-Jack?- tartamudeo Masky con algo de miedo.

-Sabes delicioso- comentó el aludido sin hacerle caso- y creo que me está dando hambre.

Masky comenzó a temblar. Nunca había pensado que su compañero llevara el canibalismo a esos "niveles" pero dadas las circunstancias ya no estaba tan seguro.

Se soltó de un tirón, con asombrosa facilidad, y salió corriendo, alejándose lo más que podía del otro proxy.

_Cuando me dicen guapo_

_Es cuando realmente me da hambre_

_Sus pequeños corazones se aceleran_

Jack se rio. Le había encantado someter y asustar al castaño, sin mencionar que le había entrado _hambre _por tantos besos y caricias. Sin embargo, no era justo que Hoodie se quedara fuera de la diversión, hehehe.

_Quiero sus riñones en un plato_

_Sus dedos para revolver mi té_

_Y de postre chupare sus labios_

-¡No estás en tus cabales!- le grito Masky más para que Hoodie no se acercara que porque creyera que el de máscara azul fuera a reaccionar.

Y fue bueno pues el encapuchado no se encontraba lejos y escucho su grito, de hecho, vio a su compañero salir corriendo. Empezaba a preocuparse, aquello había pasado de ser un juego a algo que- en apariencia- no lo era, hasta se podía catalogar como peligroso.

_Si son dulces conmigo despídanse_

_Sip, me devorare a estos chicos_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos detrás de sí.

-"¡Mierda!"- pensó el encapuchado y corrió hacia delante esperando escapársele a su perseguidor.

Empero, casi al instante alguien lo atrapó enredando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

-A-tra-pa-do- ronroneó la voz de Eyeless muy cerca de su oído para luego lamerlo.

-¿Q-Qué diablos haces?- logró decir el encapuchado a pesar de que aquella caricia le robó el aliento.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?- pregunto con sorna el exsoldado.

_Me los comeré de desayuno y almuerzo_

_Y si me da sed me tomare su sangre_

_Animal Carnívoro_

Sin esperar respuesta jaló la capucha de Hoodie (abrazando a este con un solo brazo) para dejar al descubierto el cuello del proxy. Lo atacó besándolo y lamiéndolo, saboreando los gemidos sofocados que se le escapaban a su presa.

_Soy un caníbal_

_Me los comeré enteros_

_Mejor corran_

-D-Detente- balbuceo Hoodie intentando levemente alejarse.

-No quiero~- respondió Jack dejando marcas rojizas por toda la piel expuesta.

La mano que tenía en el pecho del encapuchado lo acariciaba con un poco de ansias, haciendo un ruidito de rasgar cada vez que sus garras pasaban sobre la tela.

-¡Suéltame he dicho!- se soltó Hoodie al notar como la boca de Jack comenzaba a morderlo.

Igual que Masky Hoodie no perdió un segundo y escapó corriendo. A Jack no le importo, era todo parte del plan.

_Soy un caníbal (caníbal, caníbal)_

_Soy un_

_Soy un caníbal (caníbal)_

_Me los comeré enteros_

_Soy un_

Hoodie huía lo más rápido que podía, asegurándose de que no lo seguían hasta que chocó contra otra figura.

-¡Masky!- exclamó reconociéndolo.

-¡Hoodie!- respondió este abrazándolo- ¡Jack se ha vuelto loco!

-Sí, lo sé, me lo encontré en el camino- informo el encapuchado.

En eso escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Demonios, nos ha encontrado!- grito Hoodie.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Masky.

Nuevamente salieron huyendo, lamentablemente los pasos no dejaban de seguirlos y en su desesperación se perdieron hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida, no tuvieron más remedio que entrar a unos de los cuartos que se encontraban abiertos.

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de que aquel lugar debió ser un hotel o un orfanato porque el cuarto parecía una alcoba, al menos había una cama en más o menos buenas condiciones.

Escucharon la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos, haciendo que pegaran un brinco. Voltearon.

Ahí estaba Jack, con una enorme sonrisa; en una mano llevaba lo que alguna vez debió ser un riñón ya que casi se lo acababa y solo se notaba la sangre que escurría de su mano. El proxy se acabó su bocadillo para luego lamerse la sangre restante mirándolos lujuriosamente, aun sin poder ver sus ojos Masky y Hoodie podían sentirlo.

-Ahora que he llenado mi estómago- dijo Eyeless acercándose- hay otra clase de hambre que requiere su atención, Tim, Brian.

Los otros dos se estremecieron al oír sus nombres reales y se sonrojaron violentamente imaginándose a lo que se refería el de máscara azul. Una ola de nervios y emoción los recorrió, no es como si no pensaran en satisfacer el apetito de Jack.

…

Emily dio un suspiro cansado mientras salía del edificio; había sido divertido ayudar a Jack pero no quería oír lo que esos tres hacían.

-Sera mejor decirles a los otros que no los esperen despiertos- se dijo mientras regresaban a la casa.

_-/Unas horas después-/_

El trío de proxies (y ahora si había razones muy válidas para llamarlos así) yacían en la cama juntos, bastante cansados pero satisfechos. Había un completo pandemónium en el cuarto y en la cama, como si alguien hubiera tirado una bomba o hubieran dejado suelta a una fiera salvaje, afortunadamente ninguno de los demás los había tenido que ver o escuchar porque hubieran quedado con un trauma psicológico de por vida.

-¿Saben una cosa?- inquirió Eyeless Jack con una media sonrisa, no llevaba su máscara (ni ninguna otra prenda si a esas vamos) y solo una venda tapaba sus cuencas vacías.

-¿Umm?- hicieron un ruido de pregunta los otros dos que se hayan en las mismas condiciones.

-Ya empiezo a entender porque les gusta tanto acosarme, es muy divertido- dijo Jack acariciándole el pelo a Masky quien era el más cansado de los tres, básicamente estaba dormido.

-Creo que tienes razón- concordó Hoodie dando un bostezo- no creas que por esto dejaremos de molestarte.- le advirtió acomodándose en la cama muy cerca del exsoldado.

-No lo esperaba, la verdad- contesto el pelinegro- pero ahora será un juego de tres.- abrazo a Hoodie listo para sumergirse el también en la inconciencia.

Sí, ahora era un juego de tres, juego que quizás volverían a llevar a la práctica si se levantaban con fuerzas por la mañana.

_Los amó_

_Los deseo, hehehe_

_¡Rawr!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me ha quedado? ¿Más o menos? ¿Bien? ¿Estupendo? ¿Me piensan demandar por atentar contra la naturaleza? ¿Mejor dejo de intentarlo? Sea cual sea su opinión, duda o comentario dejenmelo con un review ¿vale? ¡Si lo hacen esta escritora sera muy feliz! ¡Wiii! También acepto sugerencias y pedidos.

¿Que puedo decir de está historia? Bueno, que personalmente me gusto mucho escribirla -w-, sobre todo que Eyeless les volteara las cosas a Hoodie y a Masky, jejeje. Y bueno, si se preguntan porque Masky era el más cansado de los tres, pues... solo digamos que siempre lo han puesto como uke y esa condición no se altero para nada *sonrisa perver* pobrecito, esta vez le tocó que fueran dos personas XD. También me base en la hipotesis de que Hoodie es Brian (lo que le daría más sentido al HoodiexMasky) pero no es algo que sepa a ciencia cierta.

La canción que utilize se llama Cannibal de Kesha, sin embargo, yo me inspire con un cover masculino, aquí les dejo el link: www. youtube watch?v=kVKYqmue 7Po&list= PL71shN6Z wd6my1 QkJl0Ofri DjlSq9fqSg (juntenlo y obtendran el link, que si no hago esto la pagina me lo borra).

La imagen que use de portada es un dibujo que yo misma hice, aquí otra versión del mismo que himos unas amigas y yo: a rt/ Eyeless-Jack-Te-amamos- 419568839

Eso es todo, muchisimas gracias por leer ¡Los quiero mucho mis lectores! *los abraza* ¡Sois lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo!


End file.
